


New Beginnings

by Khalid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalid/pseuds/Khalid
Summary: in post-voldemort Diagon alley, an unlikely alliance brings about an equally unlikely relationship





	

**Author's Note:**

> most of this is plot, but i like the naughty bits, hence the overall rating. Adult content will be hidden in its own, appropriately rated chapter.

The street lamps came on one by one down Diagon Alley as the sun set behind Gringotts bank. Shops closing for the night switched off lights, and doors jingled softly as owners went home for the night. 

Lucius Malfoy sat on the curb at the end of Diagon alley. He pulled out the wrapper of an energy bar and picked at the last bite listlessly. He watched as the shop lights started turning off, signaling the end of yet another business day. As the shops closed, each one symbolized any hopes he had for his future, closing in front of his face. 

After the wizard war, nobody wanted to hire a Malfoy. He had been cleared out of the ministry along with anyone who had been a supporter of Voldemort. He had still counted on his family’s historic wealth, but that had been squashed when Narcissa has summarily divorced him and taken his assets. The courts were all too sympathetic with a mother attempting to keep her child from negative influences of a supporter of the darkest wizard in recent history. 

Lucius didn't blame her, but he had hoped for at least some small leniency while he looked for something to support himself. He had not expected her spiteful reaction, ”You should have thought of that when you first got Draco involved!” Her lawyers didn't let her speak to him again, but Lucius understood that the small allowance he had gotten was very generous all things considered. He was certain he could fight the decision, but in the meantime, he needed food and a place to stay, and even the most loyal supporting families were reluctant to host him, even for a short time. He was discovering just how difficult it was to be severed from his past and have to finally make his way himself.

That had been two weeks ago, and today was his last paid night at the leaky cauldron. Tonight was his last opportunity to get any work at all. He had been down Nocturn Alley, but unsurprisingly, the wizards there either didn’t want anything to do with him, or had closed shop permanently. He had gotten no better reception in Diagon Alley. He considered saving some of his meager allowance and leaving the country, but there was nowhere to go that was unaffected by Voldemort's rise to power and subsequent downfall.

Sighing as the final light went out in the tailor shop across the street, he stood to walk to the tavern. He would have to consider his next move tomorrow. A jingle startled him as he remembered he had been sitting on the end of the street at the front of a shop. He stepped to the side so that he didn't startle a customer coming out, but looked around in confusion when none came out of the door. 

“You’d better come in, Lucius,” a low, clear voice spoke from the open doorway. “it's really not safe out there at night, even these days.”


End file.
